Love Hurts
by Fangirl4ver
Summary: Astory of Tsume and Toboe love for each other. Their story of love and scars to a poor kid. Its an amazing tale of hate, love and maybe even a bit of fighting. Summary inside and its better then it sounds PROMISES. First Fic in Wolf's Rain:  Rated M just incase!
1. Chapter 1

Love Hurts:

Chapter: 1

Me: HEYYYYYY:) Well this is my first fic in Wolf's Rain. I have not finished the maga or anime yet but I know enough to write this. I just couldn't stop this idea from flowing in my mind all day. I am hoping to make a full story not a one-shot of this:) I will update as much as I can, if I get a review or two then it be faster because right now writing or typing (lol) Pup's Black Knight. This is how this chapter going to go, first summary, pairing, warning, message and enjoy the story being unraveled in front of your eyes. Its a little short but its still a good length for the first chapter.

Summary:

Kinda stink at this but here we go, its better then it sounds:) The pack has been having some problems with each other. Toboe action's seem to get him in a hell of amount of trouble with Tsume. Toboe can't seem to understand why he can't protect anything and could be so useless. He runs off and didn't return, what will happen to the pack? Will they ever find him or will he die alone in a painful death? Yoia not like it don't read it!

Pairings:

Tsume and Toboe

Kiba and Hige

Cheza (maybe/ sometimes but not love mate)

Sorry guys but I have know idea who Blue is yet but Blue will be in the next story. Just not in this one. Sorry:(

Warning:

There is some blood, kissing, hugging and other surprise's but nothing hardcore yet.

Me: Okay so I hope you like it and its my own opinion, so don't like it don't ruin my day. Though others please review and keep being awesome:) I will try my best but don't kill me if you don't think each character wouldn't do or say that, I'm new in this anime series:)

Disclaimer:

I wish with all my might but I ever will own Wolf's Rain or every of the character's:)

'...' = thinking

"..." = talking

(A/N) = notes

=Start Toboe's View=

We finally stopped for the night, I was starving but I never complained because I was the youngest, the first to be blamed and the last to speak. Are pack is a total of four wolves and sometimes Cheza but she goes off by herself.

There's Kiba he's now the pack leader, will if you call giving hope leadership then he's the guy. Kiba is a white wolf like fresh snow that just fell. Next would be Hige, he was a brown wolf, he was Kiba lover. True they never said anything out loud but that's because they think I don't know. I have a brain's but I am kinda weak in strength. Though Tsume never was weak. He was the gray wolf with a scar over his chest, he was brave, strong, powerful just so perfect. Tsume had a big echo that would never let anyone in.

Yup all three of them were wolves and powerful.

But I was the last wolf, the youngest, the weak chain, the runt of the pack. My name's Toboe and I'm the red wolf the one with a smile on his face.

Anyway, right now Kiba and Hige where sleeping under a tree with Hige's face on top of Kiba's back. It was a sweet site, after Cheza disappear Kiba found that he loved Hige instead of Cheza.

O right Cheza is the flower maiden, she leaves sometimes to gather her thoughts. I don't understand her but I do like her around just not best friends thats all.

I'm a couple feet away from them in the cold by myself. I dislike to get in there love circle like that. Its dark out but I just lay there trying to get though this night. A questions pop's in my head.

'Where's Tsume?' I looked to the right and he's asleep under a tall tree. He looks adorable, sweet and peaceful.

Yes, I Toboe love Tsume but that will never happen between us.

O well, time to get some sleep before I have to go though this whole day again. Hopefully without a nightmare like every other night.

=End of Toboe's View= (A/N: Not bad, I hope it gets better:)

=Normal=

Tsume looked up from his tall tree shelter looking thing. 'Why was the runt looking at me? Why do I care?' Tsume keep telling himself that he didn't have any friends and that it only hurts to love someone. Tsume looked up to the bright blue sky 'Its been seven years since that awful day.'

Seven years ago Tsume was traveling with his younger brother Jack but he called him Jacky. Jacky was about eight at the time and he was an orange wolf with a white belly. When they were being chased by hunters Jacky got shot and fell off the wooden bridge they were running across. Tsume turned but Jacky just yelled "Ran Tsume make sure you live." That was the last thing he ever heard of his brother.

Tsume about to fall asleep when a voice woke him of his weaken state of sleep. "Tsume are you up?"

Tsume open one of his eyes and sighed. It was the runt, Toboe, the wolf that followed him from the city. "Runt what do you want I'm trying to sleep." He growled.

Toboe, in his red wolf form, sat and flinched. Then stuttered out "I..I had a nightmare an...and I'm..scarred." The little wolf was shaking and looking down to the sweet green grass under his paw.

Tsume opened both eyes and lifted his head to see that the other two were still asleep. He sighed and knew this be a huge hit to his echo for this little runt. "Great the others are asleep and I'm the only one awake. You can sleep here but don't think anything of it alright?" That's all I'm gonna say because I'm tried, lucky for him. He growled again but quieter this time.

The little red wolf looked surprised but happily ran over to Tsume. He laid there still until he heard or thought he heard Tsume snore. Toboe moved closer slowly until his body was next to his crush. Then he nuzzled the soft yet rough fur, quickly he fell asleep with a wiper or two. "Good night my sweet Tsume. Love.." was all he could get out before the sandman took him into his dreamland.

Tsume was still awake and was shocked that Toboe would say that. He never showed that he cared for him, get him prize or his attention. 'I heard that wrong thats all.' The gray wolf repeat but deep in his heart he knew what Toboe said.

"I love you too." Tsume whispered then licked his face until he fell asleep.

Me: Sweet right? Well next chapter has some blood and betrayal:( But thats what life is right, ever changing winds:) I hoped you liked it and keep tune in:)

Review and thanks again

This is Fangirl4ver Signing out peace out my readers


	2. Chapter 2

Love Hurts:

Chapter: 2

Me: Lol, SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO Crystal Moon Princess, A Midnights Dream, Me-and-eM and Anonymous. Hopefully you both like this chapter as much as the last:)

Anonymous: Thanks:) I hate calling you this so please give me a name to call you:)

Crystal: LOL:) Thanks and he will but not this soon.

A Midnights Dream: Rock'n name btw Thanks, I will try not to have so many notes this time and in the future

Me-eM: I hope you weren't waiting too long

Me: Thanks again you for the four who reviewed Hopefully I get some more readers but I like just having three as much as I love a million:) I have to remind you I've only read the maga not the episodes. So bare with me, also this is not them going to paradise just them together.

"..." = Talking

'...' = Thinking

Bold = Anything else

(A/N) = My notes

Recap: (Last line)

Tsume was still awake and was shocked that Toboe would say that. He never showed that he cared for him; get him prize or his attention. 'I heard that wrong that's all.' The gray wolf repeat but deep in his heart he knew what Toboe said.

"I love you too." Tsume whispered then licked his face until he fell asleep.

Enjoy:)

A light wind gently hit my face making me growl. I blink trying to rub my eyes but a force's lye's on top of me. I look down seeing Toboe, the young runt, sleeping next to me. I was about to yell when a flashback comes into play reminding me of the outcome of last night. The phrase still fresh in my mind "I love you too"! How could I say that to him? He's a young and annoying kid who doesn't have a care in the world besides helping others, how could I love that?

A low snore catch's me off guard and I notice that he's still there. His smooth brown fur rising with each breath he takes. I couldn't take my eyes off the cooing pup until a tiny voice screams over all my current ones, saying 'Don't let Kiba and Higa see you!'

I look over to the still sleeping 'lovers' under the tree and sigh. 'They will be up soon and I can't let them see me like this with Toboe.' I thought growling because my angel would be gone from my side. I decide not to wake him up; I slowly slide out of his hold to get away. The runt whimpered and cried but sound stopped when I was far away.

Thankful once I was lying down I heard a huge yawn from the lovers under the tree. I slowly one my right eye, when I saw Higa bit Kiba's ear playfully. They giggled playfully but all fun times must end to do chores that Kabia gave us. Higa and he would hunt, while I did whatever and Toboe would collect firewood or something. I really didn't know what the runt did?

I sigh it's kinda sad that I didn't help out or know what they all did. Though why should I care they aren't anything more than pals really. Kiba is standing right in front of me snapping me out of thought and I quickly recover with a "Get out of my face, I'm trying to sleep." I turn my body looking away from the white wolf with a huff.

I couldn't stand how he thought he was better than all of us. Pretending to me all muscle and leadership made me want to throw up! How could you follow someone you didn't trust? Of course I follow him so he doesn't end up killing anyone including himself.

Higa pulled Kiba away from me telling him we need to eat again. That kid has an appetite for all of us and that doesn't include people we meet. I laugh Toboe barely eats anything because he is the omega, the weakest and uncared member of the team.

I stand on all fours to start my day and to see what nature calls for. I look over my shoulder seeing the runt is still asleep and I_ hate_ to wake him up. I start to run from base to the open clean air.

But if I knew that would be the last time I would see Toboe happy I would have stayed.

/!/

Me: I hope that was good I lost my notes and chapters on this story because they were stolen Anyway next chapter we find out what happen to Toboe and why I'm a dark writer:P

This is fangirl4ver signing out please leave a review and tell me how you liked it PEACE OUT


	3. Sorry Fansreaders

Me: Heyyy everyone sorry to disappoint but I want to tell you I might not update these stories for awhile

Which are you Friend or Foe

Love Hurts

Kind Hearted again

Only because I'm very busy and I really want to finish the stories that I'm farther along in. My fans or reads I'm sorry I hope you all don't mind waiting a little longer I feel upset and angry but I do need a break. I promise I will finish them and I will work on them. I might update one or two but I'm slow again sorry

O and by the way THANK YOU ALL YOU HAVE REVIEWED OR ALERTED

Revpreg

Noffermans

Dancing elf

Crystal moon princess

Nagareboshi-Lover

Emmy

Peter Pan

Luna's moon1100

Me-and-eM

A Midnights Dream

Anon

These are all the people that reviewed I want to thank you ALL:D I promise an update when I can thank you

PS Two Kind People will be update next week and Pup's Black Knight


End file.
